coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7928 (9th August 2012)
Plot Despondent Tyrone leaves a message for Kirsty begging her to return home. His misery is compounded when a cot is delivered for the new baby. Katy suggests to Chesney that they should throw a modest christening for Joseph. Ryan needs more money for drugs. He asks Steve for an advance on his wages so that he can buy a new amplifier. Steve promises to see what he can do. Hayley and Norris are invited to replace an indisposed couple in a dance contest tomorrow night, clashing with the Elgar concert in Malvern. Tyrone tells Rob that Kirsty's taking it easy at home and won't be at work for a while. Emily lends Norris a pair of Ernest's dancing shoes for the contest. Tracy's still unwell but is grateful when Emily finds her paid work arranging flowers at her church. Chesney's van is playing up so he drops it in at the garage. Kevin's irked when Tyrone goes AWOL. Emily's angry to find Tracy asleep at home when she should have been at the church. Her fury increases upon discovering that Tracy has sabotaged Ernest's shoes, thinking they were Norris's. Emily accuses Tracy of being lazy and feckless and orders her to move out of No.3. Tracy kicks herself. Ken's smug to see Emily throwing Tracy out. He offers to take Amy in but Tracy refuses. Beth invites Tracy and Amy to move into the flat with her and Craig. Underwhelmed, Tracy has no choice but to accept. Roy's willing to cancel his trip to Malvern to support Hayley in the contest but she insists he must go without her. Mary's thrilled that she'll have Roy to herself. Chesney demands to know why his van hasn't been looked at. Tense Tyrone flies at him and has to be hauled off by Kevin and Tommy. Tina steps in and follows him home. Ryan's thwarted when Steve gives him his old amplifier instead of money. Tyrone admits to Tina that Kirsty's left him. She's sympathetic but thinks it might be for the best. Tyrone angrily tells her to get out before kicking the new cot to pieces and dissolving into tears. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Delivery Man - Clive Cooper Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone struggles to hide the fact that Kirsty has left him; Emily throws Tracy out of No 3; Ryan turns down a second gig; and Mary learns that she will be alone with Roy at the recital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,250,000 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop (to Tracy McDonald): "It's not about the shoes, it's about you thinking that the world owes you a living... that you can do anything you like, regardless of the consequences for anyone else. You are a lazy, feckless, self-centred, spiteful, spoilt little brat!" Norris Cole: "I second that." Tracy McDonald: "Oh, butt out, twinkle toes!" Category:2012 episodes